Dragon Quest
For a more comprehensive take on the Dragon Quest game series, please visit the Dragon Quest Wiki! Certain links present here automatically take to the corresponding Dragon Quest Wiki page for that term. Multiple spoilers for the series are present here. Dragon Quest , published as Dragon Warrior in North America until 2005, is a series of internationally best-selling console roleplaying video game titles originally published by Enix, now Square Enix. The first title was published in 1986; there are currently ten main-series titles and numerous spin-off games. The series has had a significant impact on the development of console RPGs, and introduced a number of features to the genre. The basic premise of most Dragon Quest titles is to play a Hero who, usually with a group of party members, is out to save the land from peril at the hands of an evil enemy. Common elements persist throughout the series and its spinoff titles: turn-based combat; recurring monsters, including the Slime, which has become the series mascot; until recently, a text-based menu system; and, until recently, random encounters. Elements from Dragon Quest have made several cameo appearances in the Final Fantasy series. Appearances ''Final Fantasy In some versions of the game, Erdrick's tomb can be seen in Elfheim. Final Fantasy XII Among the swords collected by the interdimensional traveler Gilgamesh, is a replica of Erdrick's Sword, here called the Wyrmhero Blade. It is called Tolo's Sword in the Japanese version, a pun on Erdrick's Japanese name Loto. The player can get the Wyrmhero Blade by selling the Omega Badge, Godslayer's Badge and Lu Shang's Badge to the bazaar. Final Fantasy XIV Brickman, the famous Golem monster from the ''Dragon Quest, series appeared in a cross-game collaboration event for Dragon Quest X. The players obtained a Thug's Mug headgear and a Wind-up Brickman minion for clearing the event. Its description says it has arrived from another realm. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light In this game, several similarities can be noticed: *Like many ''Dragon Quest games, there are day and night versions for the towns. Several events can only be triggered in one of those. *Instead of using the traditional Final Fantasy item storage, the game uses one that is more similar to the Dragon Quest series, where every character has a limited item storage. What's different is that in Dragon Quest, there's also a main item storage menu that cannot be accessed during battles. *The Psyched Up feature might be a reference to the Psyche Up skill, which temporarily increases the character's tension to make them stronger, that exists in several Dragon Quest games. *Although Flans are recurring monsters in the Final Fantasy series, the Metal Flans in this game are a reference to the Dragon Quest Metal Slimes. Just like the Metal Slimes, these Metal Flans have very high physical defense, are rare to find and give a lot of EXP. ''Itadaki Street'' series with a Slime.]] The first game from the Itadaki Street series marks the first officially overt crossover between the Final Fantasy and Dragon Quest series. The second Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street game features additional character crossovers. In the third Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street game, the characters featured go up to Final Fantasy XIII and Dragon Quest IX. ''Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime Cid appears in the ''Dragon Quest series for the first time ever as the inventor Ducktor Cid (a platypunk, one of the recurring monsters). Additionally, there is a Slime character called the "Crystal Chronicler", a reference to Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. Gallery Itadaki Street Portable Cast.jpg|The cast of Itadaki Street Portable. Itadaki Tifa Victory.jpg|Tifa, a Slime, and Maribel from Dragon Quest VII. Itadaki Street - Gilgamesh.jpg|Gilgamesh, Squall, and the three heroes of Dragon Quest II. ItadakiQuistisTutor.jpg|Quistis Trepe instructing a Slime, Kiefer from Dragon Quest VII and Jessica from Dragon Quest VIII. Itadaki-Fran and Vaan.png|Vaan, Fran, and Trode from Dragon Quest VIII. Itadaki Balthier Ashe.jpg|Ashe, Balthier, and a Slime. Itadaki-Balthier Excited.png|Balthier, Angelo from Dragon Quest VIII and Meena from Dragon Quest IV. Trivia *A demo disc of Final Fantasy XII was included with the North American version of Dragon Quest VIII. *Despite the merging of Square and Enix, there has been almost no development team crossovers between Final Fantasy and Dragon Quest. The only team crossover has been with Final Fantasy XIV, as the game's director Naoki Yoshida was previously the director of the Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road spinoff series. External links *[http://www.dragonquest.jp/ Official Dragon Quest site] *[[w:c:dragonquest|The Dragon Quest Wiki]] pl:Dragon Quest pt-br:Dragon Quest Category:Related games